


Little Gifts

by beartrap



Series: Shinobi Legacy [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Dimension Travel, Noodle Incidents, Not Beta Read, Outer Space, POV Outsider, Time Travel, just anbu things, just messing with your boss, no real plot, unnamed but established characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beartrap/pseuds/beartrap
Summary: Minato, while accepting of the fact that time travel was indeed, theoretically possible, and very aware of various dimension jutsu, didn’t know what to make of the many nonsensical ways Team Sake has managed to traverse time. And space. Or both.Yeah. A drink would be nice.





	Little Gifts

Minato took the offered storage scroll gingerly, as one tended to do when said scrolls were handed over by a member of Team Sake. Named, naturally, for all the times said scrolls coincided with a deep desire, if not need, to drink yourself into a stupor that not even Tsunade could scoff at.

“How much am I going to regret opening this?”

Might as well prepare for the worst.

“Nonsense, Hokage-sama, it’s just souvenirs,” Bear paused, “I collected them myself.”

That did not assure Minato by any means. He eyed the scroll warily before pushing it to the far edge of his desk. Just in case. Hesitantly, he turned his attention to the squad leader.

“Everything went...well?”

Monkey nodded curtly, “Very smooth, sir.”

Minato narrowed his eyes, taking in the sight before him. He couldn’t see any signs of injury, close calls, exhaustion from a hard run home. No mud, no weird matter - plant, plasma, or otherwise unidentifiable goo and mush - no injured baby animal. All their gear was present, accounted for, and in the right location. Nothing. They had even waited outside the door for his meeting to finish. It was suspicious.

“No unexpected events?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary Hokage-sama.”

 _Definitely_ suspicious.

“Nothing,” he said like he didn’t believe them.

Frankly, he didn’t. This was Team Sake. The Red Brigade. _Something_ happened. It always did when this team was involved.So frequently that he debated dismantling the entire unit for good. And barring the members from working together in a squad ever again. 

Sure, it wasn’t like they tried to get into trouble. That much. Things just happened. A lot. The events that led to Cat being referred to as Shinpu for three months straight. That whole debacle with the whale. That whole debacle when they somehow managed to keep their feet planted on this Earth, in this land, in this time period, and ended up with three swords and a Jinchuriki. (Although, there was a lot more going on during that whole...self-assigned mission). But they did get the mission done. They had a very good success rate. Better than very good. It was amazing, all things considered.

And, well, they brought souvenirs back. Sometimes they brought back innocent things like moon rocks, various poisons to replicate - completely normal things. Other times...His eyes flicked to the storage scroll that was not nearly far enough away from him.

So they stayed together. If only because the trouble would stay mostly contained. And, he reminded himself, because they were one of the most influential shinobi teams in the history of the continent. Perhaps he should officially change their specialization to "off-world intelligence gathering". They’d gotten very good at it over these past months.

“I - I’ll just read the report later,” he decided to say.  “Go get some sleep. I’ll see you - _all_ of you - first thing in the morning.”

“Yes, Hokage-sama,” they didn’t reply like good, dutiful ANBU tend to do. Instead, they turned in eerie unison to look at the storage scroll.

Bear broke the silence. “Do you want to open your present Hokage-sama?” He asked, deceptively mild.

“Not particularly.”

 A beat.

“We wouldn’t want a repeat of the scorpions,” Mongoose trailed off. Cat hummed in agreement.

No, we wouldn’t, thought Minato. In fact, he didn’t really want a repeat of about two-thirds of these things they called gifts. And they seemed, dare he think this, excited about whatever this...present... was. That never really bode well.

With a resigned sigh, he unraveled the storage scroll. A small nick on his thumb, blood neatly swiped across the ink, a large prayer to whoever was listening, a push of chakra and -

“That is a lot of fucking gold.”

**Author's Note:**

> this may continue on in other stories of old and recent team adventures & snippets. I have a whole very melodramatic backstory, love rhombus, etc, and crossover stories in my head. and mission reports. so many weird mission reports.


End file.
